


Strange

by mruss63



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Lots of sarcasm, Mileven, The Upside Down, Will is dead, maybe a bit of byler history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruss63/pseuds/mruss63
Summary: Will is dead. They think. Mike and Hopper want to get to the end of it. They want justice for Will





	Strange

"M-Mom?, E-El? Is anyone there" Mike felt his heart racing. "Where am I?" He said out loud feeling his way around his surroundings. The cold, scratchy roots tickled his skin and he jumped a little as he felt a body next to him. "Shhh, it's just me" A voice echoed. The voice was familiar "Hopper? What are you doing down here?" Mike said sounding surprised. "I could ask you the same question kid," Hopper said stubbornly. "Well I was curious and by the looks of it you were too," Mike said. Earlier that day Mike had biked down to the old pumpkin patches all broken and deserted after the demo dogs made their underground lair underneath it. Mike dug a little hole and found himself soon in the tunnels. 

"Ah, Fuck!" Hopper said banging his fists down on the table. He was looking up at a map on his wall of the previous demodog tunnels. "What have I missed?"He said looking at El. El looked up but continued to eat her eggo "I..dont know" she said through a mouth full of food. "Damn it! I am going to have to go back." Hopper said lighting a smoke. "Ok, bye," El said not really paying attention. Hopper shook his head, grabbed his keys and went outside to hop in the car. He couldn't let Wills death stop him from finding out what the hell was going on. 

 

That lead them both to the tunnels at nearly 10 pm at night. "So kid, I am going to take you up and drive you home and then you can explain to your parents what you were doing!" Hopper smirked, "No" Mike refused. "I swear to God Mike," Hopper said rubbing his forehead. "Do us both a favour and just listen to me" He looked at Mike pleadingly "No. Hopper, he was MY best friend. I want to know what happened to him. Please" He said looking at Hopper starting to tear up. 

Hopper looked at Mike and knew not to ask any more questions. The walk through the darkness which was dimly lit by Hoppers torch. As they looked around all they could see were dark roots twisting and leading to big flowers. They weren't quite sure what they were looking for but they needed something to give them some clue about why Will died. They both walked in silence for a bit knowing that if one of them had said someone, they both would have started crying. Eventually, Hopper broke the silence "How are the rest of them," by that he meant how were Lucas, Max and Dustin holding up. Mike looked at Hopper confused "They are doing absolutely fine after finding out their friend just died. Thanks for asking." Mike shook his head and rolled his eyes. "fuck!" Mike said suddenly falling over. "Language!" Hopper said not realising that Mike had fallen down. "Jesus, what are you doing on the ground?" Hopper said nearly tripping over Mike.

"Oh, you know. Having a cup of coffee and some muffins? What the fuck do you think I am doing on the ground??" Mike said giving Hopper and evil look. "Ok, stop swearing. Just because I am not your father doesn't mean you can use that language with me!" Hopper said roughly pulling Mike up. "You know what? Fuck this!" Mike said. He ran off into the darkness, going the wrong way without a torch and tears running down his cheeks. 

In the shadows, lurking behind them. Was something more sinister then what happened to Will Maybe Mike should have gone back when Hopper insisted?


End file.
